Duchy of Bearweald
The Duchy of Bearweald is a duchy within the Kingdom of Stromgarde that comprises four earldoms, its substantial land resides northern region of Arathi Highlands which is known for its rich in Truesilvers with bountiful of fishery, lumber, distilleries, and farming establishments. The Trade Route in Bearward is very strict with its policies compared to other lands' trading policies because of the trade law that has taken effect in the Duchy. As a result, the bustling duchy basically lives off from its own productions which the arathorians have pride over being able to live comfortably. The Duchy of Bearweald was established by Garnoc Kilbrook, bastard son of Lokolf the Greatbane, who was granted title and earldom by his estranged father as a way to silence him from spoiling Lokolf's affairs to the public. The history within these lands consists of major civil war between the four houses, four rivalries including the House Kilbrook. However, Garnoc Kilbrook has managed to bring the Houses together, formed an allegiance to dispell the sense of rivalry and thus four houses, four lands united to create a duchy, duchy of Bearweald. Despite the sizes and importance of each land, Earldom of Stonemore ruled under House Kilbrook has been deeply respected by the other major houses, enough to gain an upper hand in the ducal court. Thus, Garnoc Kilbrook became the first Duke of Bearweald. For hundreds of years, the ducal prosper peacefully under House Kilbrook's reign until the Second War. Many minor houses and all four major houses were thought to be extinct from the massacre. During this time, the duchy was considered defunct as it was overrun with ogres and trolls. After thirty-four years of the defunct, Lord Marcus Kilbrook was able to reclaim the lands along with two lords and one lady shortly after the Alliance's victory at the Battle for Stromgarde and was making moves towards the restoration of the Duchy. Despite the fact that Marcus Kilbrook was a sole heir to the duchy, Lord Kilbrook felt that he wasn't ready to take on the responsibility as a Duke which resulted in a hours of heated discussion between the four houses which thought to be extinct would come to an agreement that Lord Cedric Warluck, one of the oldest will take on the mantle as a Duke while the others will rule their birthrights and the Duchy's Coat of Arms will remain the same. Currently For years as Marcus worked tirelessly to prove his worth to the Kingdom of Stromgarde and to his homeland. Countless times he has proven himself worthy and yet it wasn't enough for himself. Until Duke Lionblood has recognized his selfless dedication, fortitude, and resolve for the Kingdom of Stromgarde. The three major houses in the Duchy of Bearweald discussed and decided that Marcus was ready to serve the Duchy as a Duke, Cedric Warluck abdicates his position, handing it back to his old friend as promised. Economy Hard workers and devout worshipers of the Holy Light and the Old Ways. The citizens of the Stonemore have worked the land for centuries, and continue to improve it. Despite it previously destroyed by the orcish horde, the resilient people of the Stonemore have endured with their indomitability and dignity. The Earldom serves under House Kilbrook to aid House Trollbane with the Kingdom of Stromgarde by trading consumables and weaponry. The Duchy of Bearweald has formed their own militia to deal with the constant threat of the Alterac Syndicate. As much of the Bearweald's economy is dependent upon the truesilver mines, fisheries, lumbermills, distilleries, and farming establishments most citizens have found employment rather easily. With the recent passage of a law that guarantees them a reasonable wage and death benefits. Majority of profits comes from exporting truesilver and Bearweald ales, and a small proportion of consumables. Earldoms Stonemore The Earldom of Stonemore is an earldom that is currently being ruled by the House of Kilbrook that resides along the north-western region of the Duchy of Bearweald. The Earldom contains three baronies with their respective village/lands; Westerdale & Kilbrook Manor, Dunswitch & Berthierbrook Village, and Everview & Highvale Village. Stonemore is well known for its bountiful of the fishery, lumber, farming, and mining establishments. Oldrock (WIP) Trueoak (WIP) Warweald (WIP) Category:Realms Category:Realms of Stromgarde Category:House of Kilbrook Category:Stromgarde Peerage